


Merry Christmas

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Between The Pages [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Set between 'The Story of Us' and 'After The Sunset', the Swan-Mills extended family shop for the perfect Christmas tree.Previously posted at https://swanqueeneverafter.tumblr.com/





	Merry Christmas

**Arendelle. Tree Farm.**  
_(The Swan-Mills, Charmings and their extended families are all out searching for the ideal Christmas tree for each of their homes. Standing beside her wife, Regina Swan-Mills watches her son Henry as he walks with Violet among the trees.)_  
**Violet:**_(Pointing to a tree:)_ “What about this one?”  
**Henry:** “Let’s see… No, no. Sorry, but there’s something very particular that I’m looking for. It needs to be at least eight feet tall and look good from all sides.”  
**Violet:** “Well of course, that goes without saying. Who wants a tree with bald spots?”  
**Henry:** “Yes! Thank you.”  
**Violet: **“Symmetry is everything.”  
**Henry:** “Exactly.”  
_(Smiling at her wife’s furrowed brow, Emma squeezes her hand.)_  
**Emma:** “Relax, they’re just choosing a tree, they’re not moving in together.”  
**Regina:** “Hm, you sure about that?”  
**Emma:** _(Chuckles, pulling her along:) _“C’mon, we’re supposed to be looking too.”  
**Regina: **_(Sighs:) _“All right.”  
_(Walking together hand in hand, Emma and Regina begin their search. Spotting her parents flirting by one row of trees, Emma quickly adjusts their course and guides Regina down a vacant row.)_  
**David: **_(Playing the salesman:)_ “Good morning, Miss, looking for a Christmas tree?”  
**Snow White: **“David, what are you doing?”  
**David:**_(Continuing:) _“Now what would it take to send you home with this lovely Douglas Fir right here? This years model has all the options you could ever want.”  
**Snow White:** _(Chuckles:) _“It’s a tree, not a car.”  
**David: **“Come on, play along.”  
**Snow White:**_ (Shakes her head:) _“Fine. _(Takes a breath:) _Hello kind Sir, I need to find a Christmas tree.”  
**David: **“Yes, and a tree like this would really, you know, ‘spruce’ up the place. _(Snow groans:) _You’re obviously 'pining’ for a tree._ (Snow winces:) _Trying to 'branch’ out?”  
**Snow White:**_ (Laughing:) _“You need to stop, now.”  
**David: **“Sorry, not till I make a sale.”  
**Snow White:** “Oh really?”  
_(Snow pulls David in for a searing kiss.)_  
**David: **_(As they part:)_ “Wow. Sold.”  
_(Walking by, Zelena rolls her eyes at the Charming’s display and moves on to another row to try and find her daughter.)_  
**Zelena:** “Robin? Hello? You know we’re supposed to be doing this together. _(Hearing giggling coming from the far corner of the tree farm, Zelena magics herself over, reappearing in a cloud of green smoke. Catching her daughter kissing behind some trees:)_ Er, that’s quite enough of that now, thank you very much.”  
_(Turning quickly to face her mother, Robin stutters a moment as Alice grins disarmingly.)_  
**Alice:** _(Wringing her hands:)_ “Oh, hi, Mrs. M. We think we’ve found the perfect tree. Isn’t that right, Robin?”  
**Robin: **_(Nods:)_ “Y-yeah, this one, right here.”  
**Zelena:** “Hm. All right, let’s see it._ (Stands beside them and looks the tree up and down:)_This one? It’s lopsided.”  
**Robin:** “But we like it, Mom.”  
**Alice:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah. Sometimes it’s our flaws that make us beautiful.”  
**Zelena:**_ (Sighs:)_“Well, If that’s the one you want…”

**Across The Farm.**  
_(Having found their own quiet corner, Regina and Emma are making out amongst the firs when they hear Henry calling to them.)_  
**Henry: **“Moms! Hey, Moms!”  
**Emma: **_(As they part:)_ “Perfect timing.”  
**Regina:** “As ever.”  
_(Walking towards the sound of Henry’s voice, they don’t have far to go before they spot him.)_  
**Emma:** “Oh my god…”  
**Regina:** “That’s the biggest tree I’ve ever seen.”  
**Henry: **_(Calling down:) _“This is the one!”  
**Violet:**_(Smiling, turns to them:) _“Isn’t it perfect?”  
_(Both Emma and Regina force a smile then talk quietly to each other through clenched teeth.)_  
**Emma: **“How the hell are we supposed to get that home?”  
**Regina: **“I don’t care, let’s just get out of here._ (Looks for the assistant:)_ Now who do we pay?”  
**Oaken:**_(Calling from behind his desk:)_ “Yoo hoo!”   
**Emma/Regina: **_(Flatly:) _“Great.”  
  
****

**From The Desk Of The Storybrooke Mayor’s Office:**  
  


_To everyone throughout the realms, _  
__  
_We wish you and your families a wonderful Christmas season, and may you be blessed with good health, prosperity, and happiness in the new coming year._  
  
_From _  
_Regina, Emma & Henry Swan-Mills._

  
**P.S.** _Please excuse the picture chosen for our Christmas card,   
I was voted down 2-1._

**Regina Swan-Mills  
Mayor, Town of Storybrooke, Maine.**


End file.
